A Line Of What If
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: A spin off my musical series. When a secret is revealed that could destroy their lives, what can they do to stop it? Will they be able to? Or will they loose one of their own? Love Triangle Allan/Rena/Guy centered
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story I started to write while playing "What If" with my cousin.

**_Summary:_** What if Rena hadn't gone outside the Camp in For England? What if she and Allan didn't make up till she was dying in his arms? What if Guy had started to make graps for Rena after Allan had become apart of Team Leather? What if Carter had stayed after Get Carter? The story of what might have happened on several different accounts. AllanRena and GuyRena centered, but also includes RobinMarian, MuchEmmy, WillDjaq, CarterRena(friendship), and CarterOC.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Allan woke up that morning in his soft bed in the Castle. It had been almost two weeks since his betrayal had came out inot the open for the Gang. And all he could think of was the family he had lost, the love that he had lost. He had lost so much because of his choice. HIs brother-in-arms, Will Scarlett, best friend, Djaq, and the only woman he had ever truly, deeply loved, Rena Locksley.

Rena. Her bright green eyes, her shoulder length raven hair, her figure of beauty. He'd betrayed her, but not for the reasons everybody thought he had. No, it wasn't for money, it wasn't for food. It was for Rena. Guy had threatened Rena, and Allan couldn't have sat back and watch Gisbourne kill the only person who had ever loved him deeply like he loved her. And Allan had vowed to himself that if he could stop her from being hurt, he'd do it. He'd switch places with her gladly and freely. He loved Rena more than words could say. He'd go through hell and heaven to take care of her. And he had and would have never dreamed of her finding out, until the day it actually came out.

_It had been a beautiful day, and it seemed to mock Allan. Robin knew that something was up, someone was a traitor. Rena was the only one he didn't supsect out of the Outlaws as she was always under his or Will's eyes. The rest of the gang had gone, and it was just Allan and Rena in the Camp. He knew he had to end their relationship. He couldn't drag her down it would be wrong. He may end up getting kicked out of the Gang, but Rena had to stay with her family. Her voice tore him out of his thought._

_"Allan," her voice said his name so sweetly as it rolled off of her tongue, he turned to face her. "How could sombody just betray us like this? One of our own? We saved each other so many different times, isn't everybody an equal piece of our gang?" She had obviously been crying, he heard it in her soft voice. "I could name why each member of our gang wouldn't betray us, so why would there be a need to betray? Money? Food? Shelter?" Allan fought the urge to blurt out his reasons. He saw her tremble and he fought against the instict of taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead gently and trying to calm her fears. She looked him in the eyes, as if she was trying to get into his thoughts. He hadn't tried to keep her out, especially after the night they had spent together after he had gotten back into the Camp. But he was blocking her now._

_"Maybe... they just felt trapped. Like they were trying to protect the person.. or people... they loved the most and that was the only option," Allan stated. He had to tell her. She had to know he loved her and that he had done it to save her. Would she understand? Would she still love him?_

_"They could have came to-" Rena was cut off by Allan's voice. He had to tell her before it was too late. _

_"Rena," she loved the sound of her name coming off of his tongue. It was like he was holding a precious, breakable jewel in his hands, and if he didn't say her name sweetly, it would break. "We... you and me... we have to... I can't be... I can't... we can't be together anymore. I'm... I'm just... it's just not what is best for you Rena."_

_Rena stood appauled. Did he not love her anymore? She needed him to love her, she didn't know what she'd do without him. "You are my only, and will always be my only, other half," she whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. His face turned with hurt. She had to accepted it, he couldn't just tell her why. "Allan," she saw the look on his face. Was he alright, "are you okay?"_

_"Rena, I love you. Don't forget that, but... I... I did something and it will see my end, and I am not dragging you down that road with me my love," he whispered. Something clicked in her mind. But he wouldn't! No, not Allan, not her Allan! He wouldn't have betrayed her. Yet standing in front of her was not only just her love and pride and joy, but the traitor, Allan A Dale._

_"It was you." Allan nodded and sighed. She looked at him heartbroken. "Leave," she stated plainly. "and don't come back Allan." She spat. He tried to take her into his arms, but she pushed him away. "I HATE you Allan A Dale! Leave me alone, and leave the Camp for good! I hate you, we all hate you!" Allan couldn't stand her saying that and had just ran off into the forest. By the next day's end, he was Guy of Gisbourne's right hand man._

_'I hate you Allan a Dale!'_ Those words shreaded his heart apart, though he knew he deserved it. He had saw the pain in her eyes, he had ruined her's first. She had said that she hated him, but did she mean it?

* * *

Rena sat down by the river, clutching her stomach. There was no possible way on Earth the news Djaq had just told her was true, it just couldn't be true. She couldn't be with child. It just couldn't have happened. She knew how it had happened, she knew who the father was. The traitor. Her old love. The man who had torn and destroyed her heart, the same man who had mended it from Gisbourne's damange. Allan. His face flashed through her mind. She couldn't be pregnant with his child. It just couldn't be.

She remembered the night, no matter how much she tried to forget, it wouldn't leave her mind.

_Neither of them were drunk, they were just out taking a small walk in Sherwood, with the moon shining brightly above them. Allan had his hands wrapped around her waist, and had leaned over to kiss her soft neck. She had sat down, and he had laid his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, and gently twirled it around her finger. He smiled as he felt her free hand run along the outline of his face. That's when he asked her._

_"Rena, I.. I love you, you know that right? And I know it's offending your honour, and I... I don't feel right thinking like this, but... but I love you," he stammered out. She got what he was getting at._

_"You know I would hope that you'd ask me to marry you before you and I... well," She blushed. "But Robin would never allow that, and let's face it, the king might not ever return-" Allan cut her off with a small chuckle._

_"Are you actually agreeing with me?" Rena nodded. Allan laughed again. "I can't, Robin would kill me for touching you out of wedlock." Rena shook her head and lifted his head so she could kiss him._

_"Robin will never know, Allan," Rena stated. And they had gone through with it._

Rean thought about that decision. How could she have been so stupid? She let him have her out of wedlock, and she couldn't ever take that back. She knew dignity and honour, she had been raised with both. But, still, out of wedlock she had allowed Allan to have her. She looked down at her stomach. She was stupid enough to take this risk. And Robin would never forgive her for it. She couldn't even forgive herself. She was pregnant with the child of a man to whom she was not married to, who was also an ex-member of their gang, and now Guy's right hand man. Allan and her were going to have a child out of wedlock. A bastard. How could she have done that to her child? She'd have to marry Allan, she'd have to. She couldn't submit the child to that. It was lower than anything that could possible be done. But she hated Allan, what was she supposed to do? Kill the child. No. This was her mistake, and she wasn't going to kill the child for something she did.

She stood up to face the day and her life. She was debating with herself on wheither or not to tell Allan, and decided that it probably would be best if she waited. She was going to drag him down with her for this, she'd make sure he was dragged down by it.

* * *

Guy stood up in the Castle, before starting to move around. Ever since Allan had been exposed by the Outlaws, he couldn't help but to smirk to himself. Allan had lost everything and had gained back nothing. He had just been accepted on their side, nothing wonderful or great, Guy figured. However, he had lost something more vaulable. The woman that he had taken from Guy. Rena Locksley. Rena wanted nothing more to do with Allan since his betrayal became known, and Guy couldn't help but smirk. He'd still get Rena, she'd still be his like she should have been a very long time ago. And he'd make sure this time that he won.

He would make a plan and get her to walk solo into it. And he'd take her and make her his Lady Gisbourne. This time, Dale wouldn't take Rena from him. Rena would be come Lady Gisbourne like she should have years previous. She would be broken of her spirits and made into his proper wife. And she'd give him his heir and his children, wheither she liked it or not.

* * *

Oh... so this is the first chapter of my "what if" story. If I should update it, let me know!

Mira.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**

Rena was up doing her normal activites before the rest of the Gang had gotten up that morning. She wasn't up to appearing off. She may be pregnant, but the time that she had to hide it she would take. She wasn't sure how the Gang would view her pregnancy. After all, Allan was the father of the babe, and Allan was now Guy's right had man. She shivered at the thoughts of Allan in the dark leather material. How could a once so sweet man be pulled and taken over by greed? She had seen more in Allan then she had in anyone. And then his betrayal became know. Her Allan couldn't have been that low, could he? No. He wasn't _her_ Allan. _He_ was_ Gisbourne's_ man.

Robin watched as Rena shot at a doe. As he had walked out of the Camp to go and find her, he had seen she had done several things already that morning and the sun had just barely begun to rise. He could tell that something was up. He could tell something was up, it wasn't like Rena to be up this early, and as he watched her shoot, it was one of the worst shots he had ever seen her have. He couldn't place his finger on what was wrong, it just wasn't clicking. He took at step and crunched a leaf, causing Rena to spin with her loaded bow, only lowering when she saw who it was.

"Good job," Robin stated, as he started to walk towards his sister. Rena only shrugged. "At least it will be an improvement from the usual squirrel," Robin added, and Rena barely could fake a laugh. Robin knew that she was overly upset, but why? "You okay?" Rena shook her head and Robin took her into his arms. "Want to talk about it?" Rena only shook her head. Robin couldn't know yet. How was she supposed to tell him that she was going to have a child out of wedlock? And not just any child... Allan's child.

Before she knew it, the tears were streaming down her face. Robin saw them and held tighter to his younger sister. He knew who had hurt her, and he knew it was killing her as well. Allan had betrayed her and her trust, and he knew that Rena had loved him deeply. Rena looked up at Robin with bloodshot eyes. He could tell from her eyes alone that it was because of Allan that she was like this. Robin cursed Allan. It didn't seem to matter as much that the man had betrayed them. No, he could get over that. But Allan had hurt his sister and that was one thing that Robin would not stand for. "Why?" was the only thing that escaped her lips. Robin held her tighter as he thought of a response to her question.

Robin took a deep breath before saying anything to her. "I don't know Rena, honestly I don't. But he's not worthy of you, he's gone and done idiotic things and left you. And that's the biggest mistake anybody could ever make." Rena looked up at her older brother. Was Robin right? Allan had been and still was doing stupid things. But had he made a mistake in leaving her?

Rena just thought about what Robin had said. Was it stupid for Allan to leave her or was it the best thing he had done lately? No. Allan was a fool. And Rena wasn't going to forgive him for leaving her in the state she was. "Thankyou," Rena whispered. Robin just nodded.

"Let's get this back to Camp before Much gets up and then we can have it for a better meal today," Rena let out a small laugh at that comment, and the two of them started back up to the Camp. Robin took his seat next to Marian, and Rena went over and sat next to Will and Djaq. If out of anybody in the Gang, it was Will and Djaq that had been hurt just as much by Allan's betrayal. After all, Allan and Will were like brothers, and Allan and Djaq had the same relationship that she and Will had. Will and Djaq seemed to accept her with the two of them in anything, after all, it had always been the four of them: Her, Allan, Will, and Djaq. Not anymore. It was only her, Will, and Djaq now. Allan was gone.

The gang started to go over their plans for the routes today. Djaq and Rena had been assigned Nottingham, and Robin was praying that Rena wouldn't do anything foolish while she was there. After all, Allan was in Nottingham now, but Rena hated him, so he only worried about what Allan may do. But Rena was smart and was with Djaq, as long as the two girls stuck together, they'd be okay, Robin figured. Besides, he could always send Will with them. Yeah, he'd do that. Will could go with Djaq and Rena and then if Allan tried to get to Rena, Will would be there.

* * *

Allan watched as Will, Rena, and Djaq made their way through Nottingham. You'd have to know what to look for in order to see them. But of course, being an old member of the Gang, and with them being really close, he knew how the three of them thought. However, he just stood from the castle and watched. His eyes stayed on Rena the most, her beautiful form and face throwing thought and ideas into his mind. But he couldn't have her anymore. No, he'd betrayed her and there was no going back from there. But still, he wanted to talk to her.

He walked down slowly and waited for her to be far enough from the others before he grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alley. She glared at him as he looked at her. He could feel her glare, but he didn't care. He didn't think he'd ever be this close to her again. He went to run his hand through her soft locks, only for her to take and twist it. He heard the bone crack. "I probably desereved that..." Rena slapped him. "Okay, I deserved it, calm down!"

"I will not be calm and you will let me go you idiot!" She pushed against him once more, only for him to hold her with her back against the wall. She tried to squrim out, but she wasn't going anywhere till he had said what he needed to. He looked at her, even in the bare light that he had, he could make out how lovely she was. She may be glaring at him, but she was still beautiful to him. He knew she hated him, but he couldn't help but to love her.

"Rena, look, I didn't mean-" Rena punched him across the face.

"Don't tell me you didn't mean to betray us to Gisbourne!" She glared at him as he started to recover from the punch. She could hit, he'd give her that.

Guy had been walking past and saw the scene. He took a stop and watched as Rena had punched Allan. She really did hate him. He smirked. He'd have her. He'd get Rena Locksley and there would be no one in his way this time. He just continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Will you just listen?" He asked. She glared deeper at him. When would he just let her go? She didn't want to hear it. He looked at her, about to say something when she walked out and away from him. He just stood there and watched her go. He knew that he couldn't be able to talk to her, as she was going back to Will and Djaq, but he would get another chance to explain things to her. He had to get the chance to.

Guy watched as Rena tried to take a few shorts back and away from Allan. He decided that now was the best time. He followed her into a different alley, and waited till the right moment to knock her unconsious.

Rena thought that she heard somebody following her, but wasn't completly sure. She was about to turn when a hand cupped her mouth and her world went black. When she woke up, she was dangling in the air, her hands above her and tighted by a rope in a small chamber. She looked around when her eyes hit his. She knew she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rena glared down at her captor who only smirked at her reacion. Looking up at her was no other than Guy of Gisbourne. He knew that he still carried a torch for her, but she also knew that he hadn't forgiven her for running off into the forest and to her outlawed brother. He looked deep in thought and sweet in a very sickening way.

"Rena Locksley," he stated. She shivered, but mentally yelled at herself for doing that. He seemed to be enjoying the effect he had over her. He just continued to look at her. The forest had no affects on her beauty, but if it had, it had only made her more lovelier.

"What do you want," She spat out.

"I want you back." Gisbourne said as he started circling Rena. "I could provide for you, give you security, wealth, a home, status. And instead of choosing me, you ran off into the forest with that outlaw brother of yours and _him_. But now I can give you your freedom back, all I ask is for one thing in return," Gisbourne said, his sickly sweet grin growing with each passing second. "You."

Rena scoffed. "I will never be yours Guy of Gisbourne. I will sooner die than_ consider_ being _yours_." Guy glared at her, but smirked as he thought of a response. He lowered her down, taking her into his arms with her back against his chest. He inhaled her lavender scent before leaning down and kissing her soft milky flesh.

Guy knew that she would act like this. But he also knew that there was nobody else out there for her. And he'd use that against her. "Who can you possibly say wants you and is keeping you from agreeing to me? Dale left you. He doesn't want you anymore. He left and I know it broke your heart," he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as he continued to whisper into her ear. "tell me, how does that feel?" He gently stroked her cheek.

Rena turned her head and glared at him. He only chuckled at her reaction. He was getting exactly what he wanted. "I don't... I don't care about him anymore," She forced out. Guy shook his head. He knew she was lying. Lying to herself, lying to him. But he'd change that. He'd take her as his own. Dale would never have her again.

He quickly thought up a response to that. "And how are you proving that, Rena?" He ran his gloved hand through her hair before saying anything else. "Sleeping around with some outlaws? Being a pet for one of your brother's outlaws?"

Rena tried to find her voice to speak out. But she couldn't. She was suddenly hit with memories of that night. Being wrapped in Allan's strong arms. The idea that maybe they would end up together in the end with their own family, with her as his wife and the mother of his childern. She _was_ the mother of his child. But he had left her. Left her and the unborn babe. She didn't notice, but a tear had slowly started it's way down her face. Guy felt it drop on his gloved hand. He was getting a reaction out of this, and decided to press the subject even more.

"So, which one of the little outlaw's have you became a pet for? The man servant or the Carpenter? Or were you Dale's little pet before he betrayed you?" His voice was cold and dark, fueled only with his hate and longing for her. Rena felt another tear slip down her face. Guy didn't notice this time, as he was thinking up another witty comment. "You _were_ Dale's pet weren't you? And then he just went and tore out your heart. He ruined your honour, Rena. He ruined you."

Rena finally found her voice and let her anger burst out of her at that moment. "SHUT UP!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could. She couldn't take his comments anymore. She couldn't handle it. He was offending her. She hadn't been Allan's pet. No, they had done it out of love. Not because he consider her his "pet". Guy chuckled as he started circling her once more.

"Why does this subject offend you, Rena? You were Dale's little pet, weren't you?" Guy questioned. Rena was once again silent. She wasn't going to listen to him. She wasn't going to give him the reaction he just had recieved again.

Allan walked past the door slowly when he heard Gisbourne's voice. He stopped and peeked into the room. Gisbourne was walking around in circles around a prisioner. And he immediantly recoginized the prisioner._ 'Rena' _Allan thought._ 'Oh god, this is all my fault.'_ He would get her out of this as soon as Gisbourne was out of the room. He quietly walked through the door and hid in the shadows, listening to the conversation as it grew.

Guy began to look Rena up and down. She seemed to be trying to block his view by turning to the side as much as she possibly could. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, looking her in the eyes before continuing. "You," he took off one of his gloves and placed it on her cheek as his other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer to his own, "are pregnant with _his_ child aren't you? That's what you are trying to hide from everyone. Dale and you...and a child..." He trailed off for a moment. "You're pregnant with a bastard." Rena wanted to slap him with all that she had in her but found it not worth the bother in the state she was in.

Allan listened in on every word. She... was pregnant? He ran one of his hands through his hair, wanting to slap himself in the mist of his anger. He had not only betrayed her, but gotten her pregnant with their child. And what was Robin going to do? What was the Gang going to do? He wasn't worried about hismelf, he was worried about her and their child. He had to get her out of this, and get her to forgive him.

"You had one too," she spat at him angrily. Guy only seemed to toss off the comment. "So what are you going to do about it?" Guy only started to rub her cheek gently, looking into her eyes and seeing the fire that glowed in them. Such beauty, such a spirit. And he'd have her. He'd have her as his own, he'd make sure of that.

"Nothing but to help you," Guy smiled slightly as he said that. Rena looked at him suspiciously. Help her? How was he, the devil's lackey, going to help her? He saw the confusion on her face and chose to spoke. "You see, Dale's left you. He left you and the unborn babe for power and position. He doesn't care about you. He used you. He took what he wanted from you and left you."

Allan glared from his position on the floor. It had never been like that. He loved her. Hell, he still did. He betrayed her, yes, but he had never stopped loving her. She was his world even if she hated him. And the one night that they had together... it was the best thing in his life. He had never felt any better than then with Rena. Having her in his arms, kissing her soft milky flesh. She was beautiful in every single way. The most perfect person on the planet. He heard Gisbourne continue to speak.

"And your brother, you know how he'll react. He'll toss you out of the gang when he finds out that you are with child. And not just any child... but _Allan's_ child." She felt a cold shiver run through her spine as he threaded his hands through her hair. When would any of this stop? She wanted out. She wanted her brother. She wanted... no. She couldn't want him. But she did. She wanted Allan. She wanted anyone but Gisbourne. "Rena, let me take care of you and the child. Let me love you the way that you deserved to be loved. Let me provide for you and the babe. I can give you both a home, money, love, status. If you'll only just let me."

Allan glared. How dare he! This was _his_ child and _his _Rena! Rena couldn't agree... she wouldn't... would she?

He leaned in closer to her, so that he could whisper in her ear. "Besides, it's not like you have anybody else. And who better to turn to then me? I'll be able to save you Rena. But you have to agree to be _mine._ I can save you and the unborn babe, _but_ only with _you_ as _my_ wife." Rena seemed to tense up. She didn't want to be Lady Gisbourne. But it seemed to be the only solution.

"Y-Yes," she said, her voice shaking. "I-I'll m-m-marry you." Guy smirked as he begun to cut off the ropes that bound her. He snaked his arm around his waist before walking with her out of the door. Rena kept her head down in shame. She had just agreed to marry the devil's lackey and the first man to ever break her heart. She had agreed to marry their biggest threat. Guy didn't notice that her head was down, refusing to look up. He only continued to walk with her, smirking because he knew that he had won.

Allan stayed in the room for a few moments longer and snarled. He'd have to get Rena back. He couldn't let Guy have her, he loved her too much.

* * *

You lot are lucky I wrote this before I left. Now review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4... dedicated to my cousin

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Allan ran his hand through his hair once more, thinking about what to tell Rena. He didn't want to seem rushed, but he wanted her to quickly understand everything that had been happening, and to forgive him. He wouldn't let her wed Guy. He refused to let that happen. _His _Rena wasn't about to marry the Devil's Lackey. She was too good for Gisbourne. And he wouldn't let her get blackmailed into marrying a man who she didn't love. He knew Rena would want her heart to decide, not her head. He knew Rena better than this, he had to get her back to Sherwood, safe with her family._

_He walked up slowly to the door of the room Rena was in. He made sure no one was watching as his hand touched the handle of the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. He wasn't ready to see what was inside. Rena was being held in Guy's arms, as he gently kissed her red lips. Allan stood silently, jealous. He couldn't believe Rena was letting Guy do this... She almost looked like she _wanted_ Guy kissing her. The two stayed locked in the kiss till Rena slightly pulled apart, and Guy got down on his knee, pulling out a small, silver ring._

_"For you," he stated. Allan watched as Guy slipped the ring on Rena's left hand, and then kissed her soft finger tips. She was... smiling? But that couldn't be possible... Rena couldn't love Guy. Without thinking Allan let out a small cough. Rena and Guy's heads turned to his direction._

_"The Sheriff wants you," Allan splurred out, trying to make the lie sound believable. Rena saw through Allan's lie, Guy didn't. However, Allan saw Rena's face fall. He couldn't tell if she was faking or if she was upset that Guy was leaving her side or if his presence had upset her. However, Guy kissed Rena's cheek before heading out of the room, shutting the door behind him, forgetting Allan was in the room._

_"What is your problem?!" Rena demanded. Allan scoffed and Rena glared at him. "Jealous Dale?" She spat at him viciously. Allan felt a kick to his heart, but acted like he hadn't._

_"What is your problem?" Allan mimcked under his breath, though he also was asking her the same question. "What is my problem?! I don't have a problem! I'm not the one who was kissing Gizzy!" He shouted. Rena glared deeper at him, as he started to feel himself glare back, until he fought it back. "Why? Why are you with_ him?_ With _him_ of all people?" Rena turned away from Allan, trying to think of something to say._

_"Because I love him." Allan couldn't tell if she was lying or not. She spun around and looked him dead in the eyes and repeated, "I love Guy of Gisbourne. So butt out if you don't mind." Allan felt his heart shatter. He couldn't have heard that right. He couldn't have. There was no possible way on earth that she had just said that she loved Guy of Gisbourne. That couldn't be true._

_"Rena," Allan stated, taking her gently into his arms, despite her protest. "I love you, and I know you don't love Gisbourne. And... and I know about_ our_ child. How could agree to let Gisbourne raise our child?" He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm so very sorry. Please, take me back. Let me help raise our child... let me love you." He was begging to her now, but if that's what it took, he'd do it._

_"No, I'm marrying Guy._ I_ love_ him."

Allan woke with a start in his room. _'A dream... just a bad dream.'_ He thought to himself. Rena hadn't said any of that... but would she? He couldn't go to see her, not yet. He changed and walked out of the castle to clear his head. He needed space.

* * *

_'One day...one day since she left on the rounds... what has that murderous traitor done to my sister?'_ Robin thought to himself as he slipped into Nottingham. He needed to find Rena. Especially because she hadn't returned from the trip to Nottingham with Will and Djaq. What could have that traitor done to her? If he had laid one finger on his sister... so help Allan a Dale... he would regret it. Robin was already disliking Allan more and more. He had left Rena... the biggest mistake. Betraying the gang wasn't as bad and didn't fire Robin up. What made him ticked off at Allan was the fact that he had broken his sister's heart... and nobody toyed with Rena Locksley... not with Robin around. He refused to allow any man to hurt his sister.

He saw Allan in the corner of his eye and walked up towards him. He waited till Allan was next to a dark alley to push him against the stone wall, holding his arm up to Allan's neck, speaking low and slowly, "Where. Is. My. Sister?" his voice demanded. Allan trembled. He knew that voice. The dark, hate filled eyes looked up and met his. Robin Hood- his old leader; and now furious old leader who would do anything to get Rena back in Sherwood.

"I... I..." Allan started not knowing what to say. Robin pushed his arm up higher, lifting Allan a few feet in the air.

"If you've laid one finger on her... hurt one strand of her hair... you'll answer to me. Where. Is. My. Sister?! Don't make me ask again..." Robin stated. He was willing to do anything to get Rena back. Especially from Nottingham Castle. He didn't want the Sheriff trying to torture his sister while trying to get her to crack. And he definatly didn't want Guy and Allan around Rena... he knew of their feelings for his sister and neither one would ever lay a finger on her.

"I haven't done anything to her. It's Gisbourne," Robin removed his arm, but was ready to put it back if nessicary. What had Gisbourne thought he could do to Rena? And had Allan let him?

"What did you let Gisbourne do to my sister?! If I find out you could have stopped this... so help you god..." Robin trailed off and Allan picked up quickly, so that the already pissed outlaw leader wouldn't get worse.

"He's got her thinking that he's her only hope. You've got to get her to believe that he's not. That he's the worst hope she could search for!" Allan rushed out. He prayed that Robin would be able to change Rena's mind.

"What do you mean 'her only hope' Allan?! What's happened... what have you two done to my sister?!" Robin demanded. If Rena had been hurt in any way... hell would be on earth. Allan didn't miss the 'two' part. But he was as much to blame as Gisbourne.

"He lied and made her believe that you wouldn't take her back into the Gang. That you'd put her in exile. She's engaged to marry him," Allan stated. Robin's glare grew. But why would Rena think that? What had happened?

"Why would she think that Allan?! She's my sister... we wouldn't put her in exile. She's not a traitor." Allan made note of the comment, but was worried what Robin would do to him when he found out Rena was pregnant by him.

"She's... Rena's..." Allan stuttered. He couldn't tell Robin. Robin would loose his temper on him. But if he didn't tell Robin, and it got pushed off, it would only be worse. "Rena and I are going to have a baby." Robin heard the words.

"WHAT?! YOU DID THAT TO HER!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs, as Allan backed up and his head hit against the stone wall behind him. "YOU are the cause of all her pain! Her misery!" Allan watched as Robin's look turned more murderous with each word he spoke. "You took her out of wedlock! MY SISTER! And then you betrayed her to Gisbourne! And she's engaged to marry that thick headed monster! And YOU are to blame!" Allan knew what was coming next and thought up what to say. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU NOW!" His hand tightened around Allan's throat. "AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID!" Allan's face was during a deep shade of purple.

"Because... I... am... the... father... and... I... don't.. want... her to.. wed Guy. I love her... and our unborn child... Robin... I need... her." Robin let go of his grip on Allan, glaring.

"You're going to take responsibitly for this. It's all your fault. You are taking me to my sister and we are sorting this."

* * *

ooh!! Robin knows now! I'll update as soon as I am back in Texas, which I leave Monday, so I'll be updating around Tues. or Wed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five and I'm not impressed with only two reviews. I want at least 4 this time before I update again.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Robin and Allan walked up to Rena's room in the Castle. Robin was going to do anything to get Rena to come back with them, even kill Gisbourne himself. Guy would NEVER wed his sister. Especially when he could do everything and anything to stop the monster. He glanced over at Allan who almost seemed like he was panicing. Robin still wasn't happy with what the traitor had done to his sister. And yet, he found himself having to trust in Allan.

Allan stopped at the room and Robin opened the door slightly. His eyes jumped around the room till he saw Rena laying on the bed, looking as if she was sleeping peacefully. He slowly walked up to her, and laid his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened up at the simple movement. She glared until Robin came into full scale for her to see who it really was. She threw her arms around her older brother's neck. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"Robin!" She exclaimed. She let go of him and looked him in the eyes. "What are you doing here? You've got to go before the Castle wakes up and-" she was cut off by Robin. He shook his head.

"I know about you and Allan. I also know about you and Gisbourne and I'm not leaving here without you. How could you honestly believe him? I'd never throw you into exile, Rena," Robin stated. "Come on, let's go back to Sherwood before-" this time he was cut off by her.

"Robin, it's my fault too. I agreed just as much as Allan did to do it in the first place," Rena stated. Robin looked at her broken forest green eyes. She looked as if she was getting ready for him to explode at her. "It was just as much my decision. Robin, I... I should have known better." Robin hugged her tightly.

"I'm not mad and you are coming back to Sherwood with me. You are not now nor ever going to marry Gisbourne-" Robin was cut off by a different voice this time. A voice that they both recognized all too much.

"Really Hood? Because I'll tell you other wise," came the dark voice of Guy of Gisbourne from the door way. Robin went to load his bow but found the castle guards already in the room, weapons drawn, as well as Gisbourne who led them. "She will be my wife. Wheither you approve or not." Robin drew his sword and was ready for a fight. Rena trembled at Guy's words.

"She. Will. Never. Be. Yours." Robin spat at him. Gisbourne only let out a cruel laugh.

"She will stay here and become my wife if she doesn't want to see her brother swing," Gisbourne threatened. Rena looked him straight in the eyes. He didn't bluff, she knew that. And even if he did, he wouldn't bluff when it came to Robin. She saw Guy smirk as he saw the reaction come over her face. He already knew which option she had picked. "And she'll let me raise that bastard that lives in side of her." Robin glared, whilst Rena fought her tears. She knew that was what the child was... at least till Guy wed her and claimed her as his own.

"She will do nothing of the sort!" He screamed at Gisbourne. Guy only chuckled.

"I don't believe I left the option in your hands Hood. You know as well as I do what she'll pick," He stated slowly, making each word run over and over in Robin's head. They both looked at Rena. Robin already knew what she was going to pick. But he couldn't let her pick that.

"Rena no," Robin stated plainly. Rena only nodded.

"Yes, Guy," Rena stated, ignoring Robin. She paused when she stood Allan standing in the shadows, listening in on everything. She saw the tears- did he really still care? "I will stay here and become-" her voice choked up at the thought of what she was about to agree to, "your Lady Gisbourne." She watched as Allan turned and walked away. But had he really expected her to let Robin swing? Guy chuckled and grabbed her by the wrist before slidding an engagement ring on her finger. He took her out of the room, and the guards walked away, leaving Robin to walk out by himself and head back into Sherwood. He'd get his sister back. No mistakes this time.

* * *

Allan waited till Gisbourne was called away to head up into Rena's new room. He had to talk to her, he couldn't push it off any longer. He knocked on her door gently, and to his surprise, he opened it without question. She glared slightly, but he could see the tears stained on her face. She couldn't hide that as much as she wanted to. She moved for him to walk in, before shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want?" She demanded. He saw her face change. "You've done enough already, Allan." He watched as more tears slipped down her face. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms and rock her gently, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't hold her until she had forgiven him.

"Rena, I... I'm sorry. I mean it. I'm not just trying to get you back. I... Rena..." he trailed off. She looked into his eyes. " I was such an idiot. But I didn't... I would never betray you if there wasn't a good cause for it. Gisbourne made me... he threatened you. I... I couldn't loose you." Rena looked as the tears fell down his face. His eyes were broken and hurting, she could tell he wasn't lying. "I know about you and him and I know about our babe. But please Rena, please take me back." Rena looked into his eyes, they were pleading with her.

"Allan I-" Rena stopped mid sentence not knowing what to say. "Get out." It was her order and he could only listen to her. He was stopped from walking anywhere once he was outside the door by none other than his boss.

Guy had been on his way up to see Rena. He wanted to make sure she hadn't attempted a stupid escape plan. She knew what he'd do to her brother if he left. He also knew that Robin would stop at nothing to get Rena back in Sherwood. He also knew who had led Hood to Rena; Dale. He knew Dale was just as unwilling as Hood was to the fact that Rena was to be his- both would stop at nothing to make sure that didn't happen. And he was going to make sure that Dale couldn't stop him from getting what he wanted.

He opened the door and saw Rena and Allan in the room. He heard what Dale was trying to convince his Rena of. It wouldn't happen. Rena was to be Lady Gisbourne, and this time nobody would stand in his way. He shut the door and waited in the shadows until Allan walked out of the room. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The traitor trying to lie his way back to her heart?" Allan spun around from his spot in front of his boss and looked at Gisbourne whose arms were folded over his chest, looking at the pair of them.

"Gisbourne," Allan spat at him. Guy only chuckled as Allan glared at him.

"Stop glaring at me Dale, you can't do anything to me," Guy smirked as Allan lost his glare. "I know you let Hood into the Castle earlier. So I'll make this very simple for you. Stop trying to get _my _fiancee' back with you and you can get away with your life, and I'll save you the pain of having to watch her wed me. Don't stop, and I'll have my guards chain you and make you kneel in front of the two of us as at the alter." Allan glared. Guy would never wed Rena if he could help it. He wasn't going to loose her to the devil's lackey. He refused to.

"No. She's her own person Gisbourne. And I love her and _our_ child. So no matter if you wed her or not, I'll always have her heart. And I'll always be the father of her child. Because she doesn't love you Gisbourne. You should of learned that long ago. She doesn't love you after how you betrayed her," Allan spat at him, angrily.

"Yes, but she doesn't want you either. You destroyed her heart and left her with a bastard. You know the penalties, even if she is an outlaw," Guy stated. Allan tensed up. "I'll restore her. And she'll be mine like she should of been long ago. And until our wedding date, go back to those outlaws. Just make sure you don't miss the date Rena Locksley becomes Lady Rena Elizabeth _Gisbourne."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in almost a year, shame on me, yes I know. But I sure do hope that this chapter makes up for my slack. I promise I am going to be updating a lot more now, and I am going to make it worth it. So just hang tight and review so I can update more.**

**Chapter 6**

_'What the hell I am doing out here?' _Was exactly the thought running through Allan A Dale's mind as he made his way towards the camp, careful not to spring any traps that the gang had set out. What was he expecting? For the gang to take him back in with his arms wide open? He had to chuckle at that. How could he even think that one? That was the farthest thing from what the gang would do to him if they saw him. Especially Robin and Will. He trembled. He didn't even want to know what the two of them would to do him if they caught him out here. Maybe, if he was lucky he would run into Djaq or Marian. He knew both hated him, but he also knew he had a better chance of explaining his intentions to them then he did Will, Robin or the rest of the gang.

As Allan got closer and closer to the camp he slowed. He made it to the river that ran near the camp and stopped."Who am i kidding?" Alan muttered to himself as he sat down next to the river. "None of them lot will let me back, they all hate me. Even if Marian or Djaq got the others to listen." Allan looked at the river deep in thought when he heard someone behind him. It was Djaq.

"Allan?" she hissed. "What are you doing here? If the others see you..." she trailed off when she saw the look in Allan's eyes that said he knew what would happen. Allan gave her a small smile before returning his gaze at the river. Djaq was always his friend. the one who understood him. But would she understand now? Would she even listen to anything he had to say with everything that he had done? "You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I got kicked out of the castle. I'm not with Gisborne anymore," Allan said quickly. "And Rena is in danger." Djaq looked at him. Was he really not with Gisborne anymore? She didn't know what to believe until she saw the look in his eye when he spoke again. "He's going to marry her Djaq. He's going to marry her and leave her as a shell. We have to stop it." Allan looked down. He felt responsible for Robin's failed rescue attempt. They had to stop Gisborne from marrying Rena.

"When? And I don't know how you're going to get the others to believe you or trust you," Djaq said worried. Rena was one of her closest friends. she didn't want to see her get hurt, or be near the scum called Gisborne.

"Robin knows. Gisborne stopped him from saving her Djaq. All of you have to do something. Or he will finish off the wonderful, strong, brave Rena we all know and leave her empty. He will take what he wants out of her and then use her as his arm ornament." Allan was furious at the very thought of Gisborne using Rena as an arm ornament. He wasn't going to allow it.

"I believe you Allan, and I don't want that to happen to Rena, but if i bring you to the camp-" Djaq started worried.

"I know," Allan said, cutting her off. "but we need to save Rena. Please. Tell them for me? If I show my face there Robin and Will will probably shoot first, ask questions later. You have to tell them that they need to hurry. There isn't time to waste. The sooner they get her away from him the better. Who knows what he could do-" Allan trailed, not wanting to think about what Gisborne could and probably would do to Rena. And he could get her to go along with anything because he knew about the baby.

Djaq glanced back at the camp before turning back to Allan. "I'll see what I can do. But you know how Robin and Will feel about you. It'd be better if they heard it from you but I'll tell them," Djaq said nervously. "Just..stay here." Djaq ordered before turning and running back to the camp. Allan listened carefully, for the sounds of anyone returning. He could hear the others great her at the camp before silence. Allan winced as he heard Robin yell. Only moments later Allan was facing the entire Gang, Robin and Will in front of him, glaring.

"Allan." Will hissed, his hand resting on his ax. Allan eyed Will carefully, if Rena wasn't in danger he'd probably let Will finish him off, he deserved it.

"Will, mate, please, calm down, Rena needs help." Allan said, desperately trying to calm the carpenter down. Will glared and looked to Robin who acted as this wasn't new information. "Please, she needs us-" Will lost it at that. He soon had Allan with his back against a tree, with his ax to his neck.

"You abandoned her, left her with Gisborne, your the traitor, why should we listen to you?" Will snarled, pushing the ax closer to Allan's neck. Allan froze, he knew Will's temper. he glanced over at the others, mainly Robin.

"Will, put him down." Robin said calmly. Allan looked to Robin with gratitude. "Now, what did you have to tell us about my sister?" Robin said, just wanting to be able to stop Gisborne from marrying her. He had lost one chance at saving her, he would do anything to get Rena back in the forest where she belonged. And after she was back, they could settle out what to do with the baby. But Gisborne wasn't going to marry Rena or take the baby as his own. Robin wouldn't allow that to become of his sister or her child.

"He knows," Allan said to Robin. "And he's using it against her, he's controling her into doing whatever he wants." Allan looked at Robin pleadingly. "We have to help her."

Will glared at Allan and glanced at Robin who was listening to Allan.

"Robin! how can we trust him?! he left her for money! it could be a trap!" Will exclaimed as he turned back and glared at Allan. "he's a traitor."

"Will, mate, i know you hate me, but are you going to risk Rena's life on the chance i could be lying? you know me, I love Rena, I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Allan said trying to calm the carpenter down.

"But you'd turn traitor and sell her out for some coins and leave her with Gisborne?" Will snapped as Allan winced.

"I never did! She'd be dead if I hadnt. Gisborne threatened to kill Rena." Allan blinked back the tears. He loved Rena, how could he not save her? Will stepped back. Will had been caught off guard, as had the others.

"What?" Will said.

"He said if i didn't he'd make sure she would be dead." Allan said, blinking back the tears. "would you have me rather done that Will?" he snapped.

"Calm down both of you." Robin ordered. Everyone turned and looked at Robin. "we may not like working with Allan, but he's telling the truth."

Will stepped back and stood by Djaq who took his hand. The gang was looking back and forth between the two. "Renas pregnant by me,"Allan said. Djaq had to restrain Will. Allan jumped back at Will's outlash.

"Gisborne knows too, he's using that to control her." Allan said quickly, Will had calmed down to the point where he wasn't struggling to get out of Djaq's grasp but he was seething. Allan swore he saw steam coming out of his ears.

"Gisborne is holding her hostage and will take everything out of her and leave her to his arm." he said. _'hell take everything i love out of her,'_ he thought.

"Well i for one won't let that happen to Rena if there's something we can do to stop it." Marian said, breaking the silence.

"I agree." Emmy said, stepping away from her spot next to Much and next to Marian.

"As do I." Djaq said, following Emmy's lead. the guys glanced at the girls. they were right, Rena was family, and they never leave family behind.

"We go to Nottingham." Little John said.

"You need a plan. He wont give her up without a fight. Even then he wont," Allan said. Robin nodded.

"We need more information."

"What do you need to know?" Allan asked, he would tell Robin anything and everything and more that he knew so Rena would be safe and away from Guy.

RHRHRHRHRH

Rena sat by the window in her bedchamber, it faced Sherwood, her home. She wished she was back there, surrounded by her family. she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. She wished more than anything her baby would be safe. Suddenly her door opened and in walked Gisborne. He smirked at her as she backed up away from him.

"Now, now Rena," Guy said, a sickeningly sweet grin on his face "Come here" Rena looked at him scared, unsure of if she should listen to him or not. She wanted Allan to come get her. She wanted him to protect her. Guy obviously saw the look and understood it. "He left you. Like the dog he is, his tail between his legs as soon as he found out he couldnt have you back." Rena shook her head. "Don't believe me?" Guy taunted. "Then explain to me why he isn't here?" He smirked as Rena shrunk back deeper into herself.

"You..you made him leave.." Rena stuttered. Guy glared.

"No. He left you. He doesn't love you." Guy snarled as he stepped towards her. Guy took her forcefully into his arms, kissing her hard and long. He ran his hands down her sides and back. He felt her struggle. It just made him continue. He chewed on her lip, and she groaned, opening her mouth just enough for his tongue to slide in. His hands moved under her shirt and rubbed her waist.

"Please stop." she said. Guy stopped kissing her but still held her tightly.

"Dale left you for me. Your mine now, you and the babe." He rubbed the skin under the back of her shirt. He loved the feeling of her soft skin. She was so delicate. He couldn't wait for their wedding night. He was going to claim her as his own.

Rena managed to push away frm him. He just smirked, looking satisfied with himself. "Today, we will announce your pardon and our engagement. At the king's birthday banquet." Rena shook her head.

"I will never marry you Gisborne." she said, holding back her tears. Guy looked down at her.

"You will if you want your baby to live," He hissed in her ear. She paled and stepped back, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively. He smirked, knowing that he had won.. "I'll expect you to be ready in an hour," He said as he walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Rena fell to her knees, her arms still wrapped around her stomach. She was going to have to do this no matter what. She began to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**For my cousin, since this is your favorite of mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Rena had been walking around in the market, looking for a new dress to wear. Guy had grown tired of her not looking like she was meant to be his wife. And on top of things, she was starting to show. She sighed, as she turned and looked up at the castle. She wanted to be back in Allan's arms. He was all that she wanted and more. She wished so much that she was in his arms, safe and sound, engaged to him. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes and pushed them into the back of her head.

Rena looked down at the fabric for a dress. She didn't notice somebody come up behind her. "Trinckets, for the lovely lady?" Asked a voice that she knew all too well. She spun around and found herself looking into the diamond blue eyes of Allan. Rena's heart jumped with joy. He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Follow me?" She nodded, as he took her hand and led her into an alley.

There was hardly any room between the two buidlings, so Rena was soon in Allan's arms. Allan held her, even though he knew it probably wasn't the best idea. He didn't know what to think when she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He could smell her lavender scent, filling his nostrils. How he loved and had missed this. He slowly reached one hand up to her flowing, beautiful, raven curls that gently curled on her shoulders. Her hair was so soft. He looked at her face. She looked calm, happy.

"Rena, I-" Allan started, before Rena put a finger on his lips. He stopped and waited for her to talk.

"I," was all Rena could say before she gently took Allan's face into her hands and kissed him. All she wanted was to feel the passion between the two when they kissed. Not like the onces that Guy forced upon her. She groaned as he felt him swaying, making her somewhat grinde against him. But she didn't care. She had been deprived of him for way too long. He lost his hand under her lovely midnight locks, playing in her flowing hair. He couldn't believe that Rena was actually letting him kiss her. His lips started to gently make their way down her neck, sucking her skin as he trailed down to her collarbone. He heard her let out a sigh as she grabbed her hair in his hands. Neither could resist the other. Allan let his hands gently begin to slide down her sides, and to her waist. He was soon filled with memories of the night that she had truly became his. The night that they concieved their child. He pushed away from her, remembering why he was here. He couldn't do this, not until he knew that he was forgiven. "Allan?" Rena asked, taking his hand.

"I am sorry, you do know that, right?" Allan asked, worry filled in his voice. She may have been kissing him back a minute ago, but he thought that it could of just been an instinct. He gently put his hand on her cheek, and rubbed the skin under his hand. He felt her lean her head into his hand, as she reached up and took it. Her other hand reached up to his hair and stroked his spikes.

"I heard what you said to Gisborne. Yes, I believe you," she said, looking into his eyes with hope and longing. She had missed seeing his beautiful eyes. He was truly beautiful. He smiled back at her. She had forgiven him. He leaned in closer, wanting to kiss her once more when Rena saw Guy out of the corner of her eye. Her heart nearly stopped. His back was turned to them, at least for the time being. "Allan, go. I'll see you later. But I can't loose you now." Allan stroked her face and ran down the alley. He had her back, and after he thought of a plan, he'd get her away from Gisborne.

Rena walked back into the market, a smile on her face. She had made up with her Allan.

* * *

The gang was headed back from doing their rounds. Robin saw the look on Allan's face. It was a small grin, a bit of hope. Robin rolled his eyes, knowing all too well that Allan had met up with Rena. He rolled his eyes. He knew that Allan was hoping that they would get Rena away from Guy. He knew the two had made up. So he had to make his intentions clear before Allan tried to pick up courting his sister.

Robin pulled Allan away from the others as they headed back to camp. "Allan." Robin said, a glare on his face. He had to make things clear between himself and Allan. Allan gulped when he saw the look on Robin's face. "A word."

Allan nodded and followed Robin. "Robin, I-" Allan was cut off by Robin's hand around his neck, his back against one of the trees.

"That is my sister." Robin growled. "I don't care if thats your kid she's carrying, but if you hurt her i swear to god if you hurt her, I will have no problem making you pay," Robin said, his hand tightening slightly on Allan's throat. "Understood?" Allan just nodded. "Good, because she doesn't need anymore hurt. Especially not from you." Allan nodded again, not trusting in his voice. Robin let go of Allan, as he headed back up to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Robin?" Allan said. He knew he had to ask Robin's permission this time. He had to have Robin's blessing that went along with courting Rena. He had taken her out of wedlock because he loved her, and thought that Robin wouldn't approve. Thinking about it now, it had been a bad idea, not that he regreted it. He should have had Robin's permission first. "I would like to court your sister."

Robin nodded. "You have my permission and my blessing. But don't mess it up."

* * *

Vaisey was annoyed after he heard that Guy had let Robin go and kept Hood's sister for his pet. He would never understand why Guy wanted a woman more than power. "You are an idiot!" Vaisey yelled, as Guy met up with him on the walk to the Great Hall. "You let Hood escape so you could keep his leper sister!"

"We are engaged. The day of the wedding, Hood will try to stop it, naturally. And my men will be ready," Guy assured him as he opened the doors to the Great Hall. Rena was already in there, waiting. Guy smirked when he saw her dress. It was green silk, and drew at her eyes and body. It was pratically skin tight, and shaped out her form. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from groaning at the sight. She was lovely. The three sat down.

Guy sat down next to Rena, Vaisey across from her. Rena had to keep fighting a glare that she wanted to aim at Vaisey. Vaisey was annoyed with Guy, however. He couldn't believe that he had let Hood go for his pathetic, idiotic sister. Nobody was saying a word, until a guard came and whispered something into Vaisey's ear. Rena and Guy both saw the smirk start to scetch slowly over his face. "So, Gisborne, you and Rena Locksley are to be married," Vasiey said, trying not to laugh. He was going to have fun with what he had just heard from his guard. Guy looked over at Rena and then back at Vaisey.

"Yes, my lord," was Guy's simple reply. Vaisey smiled, looking over at Rena. Rena felt her stomach twist, scared of what was about to happen. There was no way this would end well. She knew that she was going to get in trouble if not hurt and threatened by Guy if it was something that horrible. She saw Vaisey take a bite of food. Maybe it was him just trying to get to her, saying since she was nothing more than bait to him.

"Well, then. I'm sure you would just love to know what your little pet has been up to today." Rena's heart stopped. She and Allan had been seen together. Guy looked between the sheriff and Rena. "She's been with Dale." Guy felt his blood boil the minute that he heard Allan's surname. Rena saw the anger in Guy's eyes. Vaisey just laughed, knowing that he had pushed Guy.

Guy had completly forgotten that Vaisey was in the room, all he knew was that Rena was running off to Dale. He wouldn't allow that. He wasn't going to let Dale steal her away from him again.

Guy stood up and walked in front of Rena.. "You went off to Dale?!" He all but screamed at her, forgetting Vaisey was in the room. Vaisey chuckled when he saw Hood's fiesty sister wince at the harshness in Guy's voie. Guy grabbed her shouldes in a tight hold, causing Rena to start trembling. "You have better stay away from him, Rena. One more wrong move, and you'll loose your baby and Dale."

Vaisey's head popped up. Baby? Hood's leper sister was actually pregnant? He let out a chuckle that made both Guy and Rena look at him. "This is too good. Your little leper is pregnant with Dale's child," Vaisey said. "Well then, don't try to give your idiot brother any information, or your baby will pay for it." Rena froze, her hands almost instinctively went around her stomach. Vaisey smirked at her as she nodded, still frozen. She was starting to feel sick at the way Guy and Vaisey wee looking at her. Guy let go of her shoulders before leaning in to talk to her.

"I hear even a _rumor_ of you being seen or sending word to your pathetic brother or Dale or any of those outlaws I will make sure your baby knows what happens when you break the law," Gisborne snarled. Rena shook slightly before Gisborne took a step back went back to his seat. Rena stood there for a moment.

"May I please retire to my room, i am not feeling well." she whispered, not trusting her voice completely. Vaisey nodded.

"If you must, but remember what we said." he smirked as Rena all but ran out of the room.

* * *

**R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been taking advantage of my holiday. But I will have this story done by the end of the month.**_

**_Oh and bit of a warning, from this chapter on, this story may be going a little M rated for a bit._**

**_For Bob- RIP as of August 1, 2009. _**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8:**

Allan woke up screaming in horror the next morning. His scream woke up the entire gang. Everybody looked at him, unsure of how to react. Allan just walked out of the camp and towards the river without saying a word. Not wanting to talk to any of them. All Allan wanted was his Rena back in his arms, safe and sound. But he knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon and it was destroying him from the inside out. He needed her, and right now, it seemed as if she was going to be married to a monster, to be Gisborne's wife. He tried to shake out the images that remained from his nightmare, but couldn't, they were imprinted in his mind. He sighed. Things weren't going to get better anytime soon for the either of them.

_Rena was standing next to Gisborne, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Allan looked around, quickly realising that he was standing on a platform, awaiting the hang man's noose. He looked over at Rena and saw the tears that were threating to fall from her eyes. In her arms was a small baby. Their baby, he guessed. He blinked, and suddenly, Rena was standing in a white dress._

_They were no longer at the courtyard awaiting his execution, but at a church. Rena was walking towards him. Allan was standing at the alter. He saw the tears of sadness in her eyes and it clicked. This was Gisborne and Rena's wedding. And he was going to have to stand there and watch._

_Rena walked down the aisle and Guy took her hand."I told you I always win, Dale," Guy spat at him, as Rena kneeled in front of the alter. "And now you are going to have to watch the only thing you treasure become mine forever," he laughed, kneeling next to Rena. Silently, Rena waited for the priest to be done with her vows. Allan froze as he heard her say strongly, "I do."_

_Allan's heart shattered as the wedding ceremony was over, and Gisborne simply threw him to the forest, picking up Rena in his arms and smirked at Allan. "I'll think of you, Dale, as I take my _wife _to the marriage bed." Gisborne's laugh echoed in Allan's head._

Allan splashed more water onto his face. It couldn't be true. Rena could never marry Gisborne, he just wouldn't allow for that to happen. He needed her, he loved her too much to surrender her to Gisborne. He stayed sitting by the river, til he heard somebody come up behind him. He knew it would be Robin. Allan didn't have to even turn to look to know that. Allan simply, and slowly spoke, "We have to go and get her out, now. It's almost been a month, Robin. Everyday he'll just get more and more power over her, we have to stop him." Allan turned and looked up at Robin, his eyes filled with tears. "I love your sister, mate. I don't want him near her."

"I know," Robin said, sitting down next to Allan. He looked Allan in the eyes. He could see how broken he was without Rena. He hadn't realised before how much Rena actually meant to the tavern trickster. "I want her back out here too. But Gisborne is expecting us to try and save her. We have to wait and be patient, and prepare for the right moment-"

"No!" Allan screamed. He was tired of waiting for the right moment. He didn't want to wait anymore. All he cared about was getting Rena away from Gisborne, and he wasn't going to sit around and wait any longer. Allan stood up, his hand making sure his sword was tied to his waist. "I am going to go and get Rena. I am not waiting any longer. I want her back, out of that place and with me, so with or without help I am going to go and get her from the castle, today!" he snapped.  
Robin looked up at Allan. He knew that there was no talking Allan out of it, no matter how much anybody would want to try to do so. Robin stood up and nodded. Allan was confused at what Robin's motive was at the current moment.

"You want to go and get my sister? Well then, I don't know why we are standing around then." Allan smiled at Robin and muttered something that sounded like thank you as the two men started to run towards Nottingham. This time, they were going to get Rena out, no matter what it took.

* * *

Rena woke up that morning and felt a pair of arms around her. She didn't remember falling asleep with somebody holding her. She was immediately on her guard._ Guy_, she quickly realized. She looked up and saw the black, beady eyes of Guy of Gisborne staring down at her. She felt his hand start to stroke her hair, keeping her hair pressed down to his bare chest. She tried to swirm out from under his grip. She struggled and tried to get out of his iron grasp. Rena looked down and realised that she had fallen asleep wearing nothing more than a small nightgown. He was bare-chested, and kept her close in his arms.. She had a blanket over her body and was stuck laying her head on his chest. "Guy," she moaned. All she wanted was for him to let her go, but his grip tightened instead. He gently reached down and kissed her hair. She felt her stomach turn, but not the same way it did when she felt Allan's loving touch, this time she didn't feel safe, she felt hurt and scared, trapped.

"My love," he replied, running his hand through her hair as he stroked the back of her kneck. He wanted to stroke her bare body, but knew that he would soon be able to. He kept her pressed against him, one of her arms pinned under his back and the other laid across his chest. His smile widened at the thought of this every morning. There would be many fantasies he had dreamed about that would come true once they were man and wife. Rena struggled against him but he held her closer. "Stay, Rena. We are perfect together, right here." He whispered.

"No, Guy, let go," she whimpered. She didn't like that he had snuck into her room. He only held tighter to her. "Please Guy, let go," she whimpered, his hold was starting to begin to be too much for her to handle . She heard him laugh as he pulled her closer to him.

"Rena, no" he whispered, continuing to stroke her ever so soft hair, continuing to stroke her ever so soft hair. She continue to try and get away but his grip wouldn't let up. A stray tear escaped her eye.

She felt Guy's hand touch her face and wipe away her tear. "Do not worry my love," he said. "We will soon be married and no outlaw will ever come near you." Rena shook in fear.

She silently begged that she wouldn't have to be married to him when there was a knock on the door. "Sir Guy, the sheriff wants to speak with you." Rena silently thanked the guard for saving her from being alone with Gisborne any longer. Guy barked something at the guard before leaning down and forcefully kissing Rena for a moment.

"I will be seeing you later my love." he said. Rena felt her skin crawl as she curled away from him. Guy saw this and his face became hard. Guy quickly grabbed his shirt and left Rena alone. Rena knew that he wasn't happy with the way she had reacted, and that it would not go without consequences. She cried, not knowing what he would do to her once he had forced her into a marriage. Her arm was still numb, he had been laying on top of it.

* * *

Allan and Robin were in Nottingham. They were trying to decide on the best way to get in and get Rena. They knew that if Gisborne saw them, it would be a epic failure if they were caught, and both men knew it. However, Allan didn't seem to care if they were caught or not. All that mattered to him was getting Rena away from Gisborne and into his own arms. He knew all too well that Gisborne would be bossing her around, treating her like she was dirt. Allan's blood boiled at the thought alone.

Guy saw Dale and Hood before they saw him. He snarled. They weren't going to take Rena away from him. He smirked as a plan formed in his head. He quickly ran back into the castle and made Rena come outside. He knew that if he didn't get a rise out of both men, he would at least get a rise out of Dale. He laughed to himself, knowing that there was no way that Dale would be able to resist trying to come and fight him. And when he did, he would be captured. He smirked, as he formed the rest of the plan in his head. With Dale captured, Rena would marry him in a heartbeat. Then, there would be no going back for her and Dale would be destroyed. He laughed to himself again, as he wrapped his arms around Rena, pulling her into him, keeping her view away from Dale and Hood.

Allan saw Gisborne with his arms around Rena possessively. It reminded him of his nightmare. Gisborne smirked when he saw Allan looking over at his Rena. He knew exactly what to do. Guy leaned down to Rena and whispered, "Rena." Rena spun around scared when she felt Guy breathing down her neck, only to be forced into a kiss. Rena tried to shove him away from her, but he pulled her closer to him.

Allan froze midstep. _'She's snogging him....' _Allan felt his world shatter. He felt rage fuel up inside of him and ran towards Guy and Rena. Robin screamed "no", but it didn't matter. Allan was seeing too much red. He knocked Guy away from Rena. Rena's hear leaped with joy when she saw Allan, at least til two guards pulled him away from Guy._ 'Oh no,' _she thought.

"Allan!" she screamed. She knew what would happen to him if he was captured. Allan was still struggling against the guards when Guy walked over to them, a sadistic smirk on his face as he laughed at both Dale and Rena.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you Dale, you wouldn't want anything To happen to Rena or that bastard child of yours now do you?" Allan and Rena froze. Rena instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach before Guy grabbed Her arm forcefully and yanked her to his side. "I didn't think do."

"LEAVE MY RENA AND OUR CHILD ALONE GISBORNE!" Allan screamed at him. Guy snarled then smirked.

"Take him to the back room. I need to teach my fiancee and the outlaw twat a lesson."

Allan froze. "Hurt me all you want but leave Rena alone, please," he begged. Rena felt her eyes swim with tears and she mouthed no to him. If he was going to get hurt, it would hurt her anyway. Guy saw the broken look in Allan's eyes. He looked down and saw Rena's tears. He was going to finally make Allan A Dale pay, and Rena would watch it happen.

Guy laughed. "No. She is going to learn what happens when you cross me," he said, pulling her more into his side. He laughed as Rena winced and Allan glared. The guards dragged Allan towards the castle, with Guy pulling Rena. Robin watched and ran back into Sherwood. He was going to have to figure something out in order to save both Rena and Allan, and be able to get Rena out of the castle once and for all. He just hoped that Allan could last that long.


	9. Chapter 9

**And here's the update. Enjoy.**

**For Jack- 5 months since I lost you. RIP**

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_**

Allan was dragged to the torture room in the back of the dungeon. Guy dragged Rena in behind him and threw her onto a chair. Rena was too scared to move from where she had landed. Allan glared at Guy as he was chained to the table. Guy stood in front of Rena and took a tight hold on her arm. To start off this torture session, he would make Dale's little heart tear in two. Guy pulled Rena up by her hair, making her try to push against him. He kissed her passionatly and hardly. Rena tried to squrim out of Guy's grasp, but found it an impossible task. He threw her to the other side of the dungeon, before he picked her back up and placed her into the chair once more.

"Leave my Rena alone Gisborne!" Allan snarled. "don't you bloody treat her like she's something to be thrown around." he added. He didn't like the way Gisborne had thrown his sweet Rena. Rena trembled as she looked over at Allan. He saw how scared she was. "ill be fine, my love." he assured her. She didn't look convinced.

Gisborne snarled at Allan. "She's mine, Dale, and I'll treat her as I wish. She's nothing of yours, and neither is that bastard you impregnated her with." Guy smirked as he turned and saw Rena starting to tremble. This was going to be easier than he hoped it would be. He grabbed a hot poker and pressed it to Allan. Both Allan and Rena screamed. Both Allan's and Rena's screams were lost in the taunting sound of Gisborne's laughter. Rena glared up at Gisborne scared.

"Leave Him Alone!" she screamed.

"Oh I'll leave him alone dear, when you are my wife or when hes dead, which ever comes first." Rena stared at Guy in horror. She glanced at Allan's pained expression to Guy's sadistic one. Guy pressed the hot poker back to Allan's stomach, who howled in pain. Ren felt her heart shatter at Allan's scream. She knew that there was no way he would make it through Guy's torture. She had to agree, no matter how much it hurt them both.

"I'll do it," she said quietly. Both men looked at her. Allan in horror and Guy was smirking. Allan felt his world shatter. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her marry Guy. He didn't want to see his nightmare become a realitly. He wanted to be Rena's husband, he didn't want her to be married to Gisborne. He would destroy her. And now he knew that there wasn't anything that the monster wouldn't do to his sweet, loving Rena.

"Rena, no." Allan said, pleading with her. "Don't do it, I'll be fine." Rena shook her head. Guy laughed to himself, knowing that he had won this already. He stayed next to Allan, hovering the hot poker over Allan's chest in case Rena changed her mind. Rena's eyes swelled up as she saw Allan's eyes break. She knew that she was hurting him, but it was what had to be done in order to save him. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him. After all, he had saved her once. Now she had to save him.

"I'm not going to lose you Allan." she bit back her tears. "not when I can save you." Allan shook her head. She couldn't do this. Rena just looked over at Guy, and then back at Allan. No matter how much she wanted Allan over Guy, she had to go ahead and marry Guy. If she didn't, she would lose Allan, and she didn't want to. If she couldn't be with him, she at least wanted him to live.

"Rena, don't do it! Hell take you away from me, turn you into nothing more than his arm ornament. Please, I can't lose you to him." His eyes were pleading with her more than his words were. All Allan wanted was for Rena to run and get out while she could, no matter what happened to him because of it.

Rena just shook her head as Guy grabbed her out of the chair and pressed his body against hers, nibling on her lips and then on her neck. Allans blood boiled. Guy just continued and then reached his hand up the back of Rena's shirt. Rena was disgusted, she only wanted Allan to touch her. But she knew that if she fought against Guy, he would lash out against Allan, and she didn't want that to happen.

Allan shouted "Get your filthy hands off her!" Guy continued to roam his hand over Rena's back. Her soft, milky flesh. Soon, it would all belong to him. Soon, she would be his property, no longer Dale's. He would change that. He would finally own her body, mind, and soul. "Get your paws off her!" he screamed again. He didn't want Guy's filthy hands on Rena. Guy smirked, as he knew he was getting a rise out of the tavern trickster.

Guy simply laughed and pulled her out of the dungeon. "You're right, Dale. There will be plenty of time to make her mine after tomorrow. When I make you watch her become _my_ wife." He pulled her into his side, keeping his arms around her possessively. Rena felt her eyes swim with tears. Allan looked over at the two of them, seeing red at how Gisborne was hurting Rena.

"SHE WILL NEVER BE YOUR WIFE!!" Allan screamed as the dungeon door slammed shut. Allan knew it would almost be impossible to get Rena away from Guy while he was still in danger, but the others had to try. Rena was more important than he was. She would be destroyed if she went through with marrying Guy of Gisborne, and Allan didn't want to see that happen to his strong, loving, Rena.

* * *

Guy grabbed ahold of Rena's arm and dragged her back into her bedroom. He wasn't in the mood for games, and he wasn't going to let time be wasted. He was going to have Rena tonight and wash away Dale's claim on her. Tonight she would be his wife and he would finally get what he had been waiting for all these years out of her. He smiled at the thought of the fantasies he had had of Rena Locksley being true. But of course, they couldn't be compared to what was goign to be the reality of it all. It would be so much better than he had dreamed, so much more to it all. He smirked as he looked down on her. The wait was all going to be worth it, but he wasn't a patient man. Now that he knew for certain she would be his bride, he wasn't going to waste anytime with making it happen. Guy threw Rena into her room.

"You have one hour to get ready," Guy snapped. "Every minute your late, another whipping Dale gets. Understand?" Rena nodded, too scared to say anything to the dark lord. Guy turned sharply and walked out of her room. Before he shut the door he stopped and turned back to her. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses Rena. You'll be my perfect arm ornament wife." he smirked. "I told Dale and Hood I always win." with that said he shut the door as Rena fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

Robin ran through the forest and back to the camp. He had to get to the gang. He had to save Allan and Rena. He knew that Guy would end up making a deal with Rena to save Allan's life. And he knew that he didn't have much time if he was going to stop it from happening. He didn't want Gisborne to lay one finger on his sister. He and the gang were going to stop him from hurting his gang, and moreso family, anymore than he already had. Robin continued to run as fast as he could, regardless of how much it was starting to hurt him to do so. He was running out of breath, but he didn't care. He had to get to the camp.

He ran up the hill and pulled the lever, walking in and grabbing more arrows and bows. "We have to save Allan and Rena," he stated to the gang, not saying much more. "There isn't time to explain let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about not updating in forever. This story will be done by the end of the month. Short chapter, I know, but this is what I have.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Rena was shaking so badly she was surprised she was able to walk straight. All she wanted was to feel safe in Allan's arms. Guy was standing at the end of the alter, Allan close by. She shook worse when she saw the two guards holding him in his chains, two more holding him at sword point. Rena fought the urge to forget everything and run straight into Allan's arms. The only thing stopping Rena at that moment was the very sharp sword that was being pressed to Allan's throat.

"Rena." Guy's voice ordered her attention. Rena shook her head and ran towards Allan, knocking the guards away from him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

He held her and then whispered to her, "Run. Run to Robin. Please." Rena was about to shake her head no when Allan whispered again. "Forget about me, don't let that monster anywhere near our baby, please." Guy glared from his spot at Rena in Allans arms. She belonged in no mans arms but his. He stood and walked over to the two in their embrace. Rena debated listening to Allan and running to Robin when she was sudden ripped from Allan's arms.

Gisborne's grip tightened as he hissed into her ear, just loud enough for only her to hear. "You'll pay for that later my dear." Rena winced as Guy's hand came down and struck her. Rena whimpered and looked over at Allan. His words still in her head. _'Keep our child safe.'_ Rena looked at Gisborne. If he was going to hit her for loving Allan, what would happen to her child for being Allan's son?

Guy threw her to the ground, kneeling down. Rena looked at him. There wasn't anyway that their child would survive if she married Guy. Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air. Rena's heart leaped for joy. She was safe. Her child would be safe. Guy snarled. Robin walked in with the gang behind him. Guy pulled Rena up and into his arms. Robin walked over and punched Guy. "Get away from my sister."

Robin yanked Rena away from Gisborne as soon as his grip had relaxed. Will caught Rena and handed her to John who started to pull her away from the chapel and towards Sherwood. Guy looked up just in time to see the giant and Rena disappear into the forest. Much, Emmy, and Marian attacked the guards still holding Allan.  
Rena fought against John, wanting her Allan. She managed to get free of his grip and ran back to Allan.

The others were busy fighting the guards as Allan was fighting Gisborne. Allan had just disarmed Guy when he heard Rena. "Allan!" She yelled, trying to make her way over to him knocking out a few guards on her way. Guy took this as his chance. He grabbed a bow from one of the fallen guards and aimed for Allan who had his back turned. Rena saw Gisborne aim for her Allan. Rena ran faster than she had and knocked Allan out of the way just as Guy released the arrow.

Rena screamed as the arrow pierced her shoulder. Allan looked up from where he had fallen at Rena. "No!" Allan screamed as he quickly got up and caught Rena in his arms before she fell to the ground. Her shirt was soon stained in blood.

Guy smirked and laughed. "If i cant have her, you wont either Dale." Allan snapped his head towards Gisborne.

"How Could You?! You're Nothing But A Monster!" Allan clinged to Rena's body.

"Allan," she whispered. Allan calmed at Her voice. "I love you." she whispered.

Robin turned his attention from his baby sister to Gisborne. Robin ran towards Gisborne, his sword drawn. "Not. My. Sister!" he screamed. Guy grabbed a sword, and steel crashed. Guy let out a taunting chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

**R&R thanks for your help zebs.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

"It's her own fault. I was aiming for Dale. He used Rena as a shield. And if you hadn't stopped our wedding, she'd be fine."Gisborne's voice didn't really register in Robin's mind. They swirled around in his head, but it was like he was speaking a foreign language – he'd just seen it happen! He'd watched as Sir Guy had tried to take his twin's life to now he had the audacity to lie to his face about it?

He could feel his blood simmering underneath his skin, threatening to reach boiling point. "You shot my sister!" Robin screamed, swinging his sword again at Gisborne and taking comfort in the solid swishing sound it made as it tore through the air. Unfortunately, air was the only thing it tore through.

The corners of Gisborne's mouth twitched upwards into a smirk. "Aww, little baby Robin's going to lose his only family. His pathetic, little leech of a baby sister." Guy taunted, giving him a low laugh from deep in his chest.

The blood boiled over and Robin threw his sword down. He reached for his dagger; the blade caught in the light, emphasising the sharp tip that he wanted to slice Guy's skin with – hurt him the way he'd hurt Rena. He launched himself towards Gisborne, tackling him to the ground and knocking the air out of his lungs. "She is not a pathetic leech! She's my SISTER and-"

"And shes going to die." Guy finished. Robin saw red as he dove at Gisborne, attacking him in a blind fury of punches that Gisborne didn't even bother to block.

Instead, he laughed. "That won't save the leech, Hood."

Robin snarled. He was sweating now, his golden brown hair was sticking to his forehead and hanging over his eyes, but it didn't slow him down. "It might not help but it sure as hell won't hurt either!" he sneered, venom lacing his voice.

Guy laughed again to cover a wince as Robin's knee connected with his gut. "So while she dies you're going to kill me, the man she loves?"

"She Doesn't Love You!" Allan and Robin screamed, both breathing heavily. Robin from the force he was putting into his actions and Allan from the panic that was quickly setting in.

"She does. You two just brainwashed her."

She was starting to feel dizzy, but Rena could still register her surroundings. Gisborne's words hit her and came crashing down like a tonne of bricks. "I never...never loved you..you..mon...monster." She hissed, short of breath from her loss of blood.

"Rena, love, that's not true...I love-" Gisborne was cut off as Robin delivered one swift blow to his jaw, knocking him out and rendering him unconscious.

"That's enough of him." Robin decided. He didn't think he could take anymore of Guy's crap and lies. He turned to look at Allan and his sister, whose clothes were stained crimson. It was possible that Allan looked even paler than she did. "Quickly, to the camp. Do you need help carrying her Allan? Let John carry her, your wounded as well." Robin reminded him, knowing Allan wasn't at his full strength from Gisborne's torturing. He didn't need both of them passing out.

Allan shook his head adamantly. "No," he quickly replied, lifting Rena into his arms. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't even want to let her out of his sight. He needed her…

Robin looked at Allan as he held Rena in his arms and headed for Sherwood as fast as he could. He kept her as close to his body as he could, offering her what warmth he could.

Allan almost reluctantly laid Rena down on her bed. She was so pale, and her eyes were shut tight. She was barely breathing, and when she did take breath it was shallow and forced. "Rena, wake up, stay with me Rena." Allan begged, falling to his knees beside her. Djaq quickly worked around him, inspecting the damage done. Allan stroked her cold face, brushing lose strands of hair behind her ear. She couldn't leave him, she just couldn't. "We can be together now; you just have to stay with me."

Rena gave his hand a weak squeezed and tried not to show how much pain she was really in. "I love you Allan, never forget that." She whispered, forcing her eyes to stay open and locked with his own pale blue ones. The spark in them was fading and it scared her.

"No. You can't leave me. I just got you back. You can't," he whispered desperately as got up and all but ran out of the camp. Allan was in a panic, as was Rena.

"Allan?!" she screamed after him, trying to sit up but Djaq's hand pushed her back against the bed. She struggled as much as she could, trying desperately hard to reach out for him, but he wasn't there. The last thing she remembered was calling out his name one final time, before her world went dark.

Robin dragged himself over to her sister and held her gently, careful not to cause her anymore unnecessary pain or discomfort.

Emmy watching in awe as Allan bolted past her. Without hesitation or a second thought she took off out of the camp after him. She knew her best friend was going to need him if she was going to pull through. She needed to go and calm him down for Rena's sake, otherwise they risked losing them both.


	12. Chapter 12

**R&R thanks for your help zebs. And Cee made a trailer for this, the link will be on my profile. **

* * *

Chapter 12:

Allan ran into Nottingham with one sole intention reeling in his mind. Guy of Gisborne was going to pay for shooting Rena. She was on her death bed, pale, shaking and barely holding on and it was all his fault.

Gisborne, though, was out in the market on his way to the local pub to drown out his sorrows when he heard his name being yelled from across the yard. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Dale was so predictable.

"GISBORNE! You Murdering Bastard!" Allan roared as he drew his sword and charged full force towards Gisborne, a savage look in his sparkling blue eyes. All the other people and buildings were invisible to him, he only saw Guy, and he wanted to take him out. He wanted to plunge his weapon deep inside the other man's gut.  
Guy simply stepped out of the way as Allan's sword crashed into a wooden pole.

"Dale." He smirked, trying to decide how best to get a rise out of the man who had stolen Rena away. "What an unexpected surprise, how is my little lap dog Rena doing?" His smarmy smirk grew, revealing his shiny teeth. "She miss me yet? My touch?" Allan pulled his sword out of the wood and tightened his grip on the handle, his knuckles turning white under the strain. He glared. "She tell you about our nights in the castle? How she would scream out?" _'For you?'_ Guy spat in his mind. "She is a stubborn and strong willed wench, only good for one thing, and we both know what that is. She wasn't that hard to break after a few knocks to the head, she went more than willing to my chamber, to my _bed_," Gisborne continued to hiss, trying to get a rise out of Dale, knowing and waiting for him to make a stupid move, blinded by his rage, in which Guy could then gain the upper hand.

"You're lying!" Allan screamed at him. Gisborne's words swirled in his head; he felt his hands begin to tremble. Guy only smirked wider.

"If only you knew, she would call out for you, scream for you at night. All the while I slowly made every inch of her mine." He spoke slowly, carefully pronouncing each word and prolonging Dale's agony.

Allan snarled as he threw his sword carelessly to the side and dove at Gisborne, hands clawing at his eyes, his face, his hair, and then at his neck to choke him. "LIAR!" he screeched, his voice rough from yelling. However, Gisborne was quicker and soon had his hands wrapped around Allan's throat, slamming him against the wall.

"You will pay for stealing my pet from me, Allan A Dale." Allan was struggling to breathe and felt himself starting to go lightheaded. He clawed at Guy's hand, but it refused to move. His legs started flailing and he connected one swift kick to Gisborne's stomach, effectively knocking him to the ground. Allan didn't waste a second as he dove once more at Gisborne while he was distracted. He buried him in a blind fury of punches, some Gisborne blocked, some he didn't. The two wrestled in the dirt like peasants, both struggling to get the upper hand.

Emmy, who had followed Allan from the camp and into Nottingham, gasped as she saw both the men covered in crimson blood and dotted with fresh bruises. She had to get Allan away from the madman – she had to help were still fighting, sweating and breathing hard, when Emmy made it through the crowd of people surrounding the two.

They were cheering loudly, so she had to strain to be heard. "Allan! Leave Him!"

Allan ignored the sound of Emmy's voice. He couldn't see her, the only thing in his line of sight was the monster that had hurt the woman he loved. Gisborne knocked Allan upside the head twice, pulling out a dagger, ready to strike and end this. The blade caught in the light and gleamed. Emmy watched wide eyed as he raised the weapon and acted impulsively, kicking Gisborne in the head and knocking him out cold. He collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Emmy wasted no time in kicking Gisborne's dagger away from them and collapsing onto her knees by Allan's side. She helped him up, being careful to mind his oozing injuries and red and purple welts that covered his skin.

"Emmy? What are you doing here?" Allan asked, feeling slightly dazed from the blows to his hard head.  
"Taking you to Rena." She replied, as she half dragged Allan away from the onlookers and towards the forest. "Alright, nothing to see here," she yelled at the crowd that had gathered. "Move on before the guards show up." That got everyone moving again. One man picked up Gisborne and propped him up next to the wall and put a empty ale mug on his lap, making it seem like he just drunk himself to sleep. Emmy made a mental note to thank the man at a later date and focused on dragging Allan back to Sherwood, hoping they weren't too late – for him and for Rena.

Allan tried to move but found he couldn't. Everything hurt and the world around him was kind of blurry. Or maybe that was just his mind. He didn't want to go back and see his Rena on her death bed. He couldn't save her from what Gisborne had done to her, and now she had taken the arrow that had been made for him. He'd failed her.  
Allan kept trying weakly to get out of Emmy's grasp but his fight with Gisborne had left him weak.

"Emmy, please," he begged, trying once again to push her away.

"But why Allan? Rena needs you." Emmy said, her forehead creasing in worry.

"I can't watch her die a death meant for me, I can't. Please don't make me." His legs finally gave way beneath him and he let out a strangled sob. His body shook with the force of it.

"Allan, Rena isn't going to go anywhere if you get up and get to her side. She needs you." Emmy insisted, sipping her hands under his arms and attempting to pull him up. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

Allan looked up at Emmy, tears streaming down his face. "But –" He started before he got cut off.

"But nothing. Rena needs you." Emmy insisted firmly, looking him in the watery eye.

He scoffed. "And she needed me when she was suffering under Gisborne and I failed her. I let her down – I let her take that arrow, I should have stayed in the way!" He yelled, feeling instantly guilty. He wasn't angry at Emmy, not really. He was angry that Guy always got in the way.

She ignored his volume and tone of voice, though, and carried on. "And then Rena would be the one going to kill Gisborne, and she would be in worse shape than you are now, so stop playing the blame game and get back to Rena – or we might not have a Rena to get back to."

Panic flashed through his eyes. "I can't. Gisborne hurt her and it's my fault. She suffered because of me when she was in the castle."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gisborne, he...he…" Allan couldn't say the words. They just wouldn't form. The mere thought of that creature abusing the woman he loved was enough to break him.

"He what?" Emmy encouraged softly, but the feeling of dread pooled deep within her stomach, and she felt sick. She would get the monster back for hurting her best friend.

"He kept saying how he...he took her to his bed." Allan cried, as her voice echoed in his mind, screaming out to him like Gisborne had described. "And now he's taken her life. What am I supposed to do? He kept saying how she was...was crying for me, I couldn't save her, Emmy!" He screamed and he fell further onto the ground, slamming his fists against it.

Emmy bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She'd never seen him like this. He was literally falling apart in front of her. "She's still yours. She will always be yours. And how do you know he wasn't lying to you?"

Allan blinked. "What?"

"Well, this is Gisborne we're talking about. Has he EVER told the truth?" Emmy reasoned, slowly. Even if it was the truth, she had to calm him down.

"Well, no."

"Then he was probably lying." She concluded. "And you need to get up and get to your Rena before she gives up fighting. And if she does, I will be your worst nightmare. Not Will, not Robin, Marian or Djaq. Understand?" Allan took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding as he got up and tore towards the camp on shaky legs.  
Emmy smiled after him, visibly relieved before running to catch up.

* * *

"Rena." Allan breathed as he ran into the camp, straight to his wife's side. "Sweetheart. Please, stay." She didn't respond. Allan tensed and felt his heart sink. Just as he was about to lose all hope, Rena's eyes seemed to fly open as Allan entwined their hands.

"Allan..." she whispered hoarsely. Her throat burned and talking hurt. But she had to say it, she just had to.

"I'm here, love." Allan promised, keeping her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her touch was still cold. "I'm not going anywhere."

The words made her heart warm with affection. "Allan, I...I love yo...you..." she breathed, obviously struggling.

Allan stroked her silky hair, pressing his forehead against hers. "You stay with me. You two have to stay here with me. I can't lose you now."

"Okay...I'll try to stay…just...just don't leave...leave me..."

"I promise I'll be right here." Allan vowed, "You save your strength."

Robin got up and allowed Allan to hold Rena, being careful not to jolt her too much. She buried her face in Allan's mid chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt weakly. He lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her gently, loving the feel of her against him. She curled slightly into him and he rested his chin on the top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry about the long awaited update. Anywho, I really felt the urge to finish this story, so I decided to write two more chapters and call it done.

Chapter 13:

A scream of pain awoke the entire Camp in the middle of the night. Rolling off the bed in fear, Allan stood and looked down at his beloved. Robin was at Rena's side, worried about his twin sister. Djaq pushed past the two, kneeling next to Rena who hadn't stopped screaming in agony. Her eyes were swimming with tears, yet none escaped her green eyes. "Rena?" Djaq asked, taking her hand into her own. Robin and Allan both stood in fear, afraid that they were going to lose her. "Where does it hurt?" she questioned, as Rena's free hand ran down to her abdomen. Djaq turned and looked up at Allan and Robin, automatically knowing what was happening with her friend. "She's going into labor," Djaq stated, ignoring the shocked faces of the two men and the rest of the camp. "The trauma has caused an early labor, which can run smoothly if everyone but Will, Allan, Robin, and Emmy leave right now." No one had to question Djaq, and left without a single word. "Allan, hold Rena gently." Allan nodded, picking Rena up gently and laying her back down on his lap, his hands gently placed on her arms. "Will, towels and my equipment. Robin, get any ale we have to ease her pan. Emmy, water, please." Without thought, the three rushed to grab Djaq what she had asked for.

The labor began smoothly; however, somewhere in the middle of it, Rena began to grow a fever. Djaq hadn't noticed it until a baby's cry entered the camp. Washing it gently, she handed the baby to Robin. She turned to see how Rena was doing, only to find that sweat rolled down her face, her eyes blinking shut. Something had gone wrong during the labor. "Allan, move," Djaq ordered, causing Allan to get up. Placing her hand to Rena's head, Djaq pulled back in a matter of seconds due to the heat that radiated from Rena's forehead. At this point, Allan had figured out what was going on with Rena. He watched her forest green eyes shut as her breathing became more labored because of the pain that she was in.

Djaq slowly turned to Allan. "No!" Allan shouted, fearful that the Saracen physician was about to tell him that the love of his life had just left him alone. Taking the baby out of Robin's arms, he cradled it closely to him. "Djaq! She can't be!" Djaq shook her head, calming Allan for a moment.

"No, she's not dead. At least not dead yet. But her chances of survival are gone," Djaq whispered in response to Allan. Slowly the outlaw sunk down onto the closest bunk, cradling his newborn baby to him. Tears sprung out in his eyes. Rena couldn't leave him. She just couldn't. Especially not to raise a child on his own. He needed her to help him. He couldn't raise a babe on his own. Even if he had the gang's support, there was no way he could live without his beautiful Rena. Trying to calm himself, he look closely at his son. A boy. Blue eyes. The tears came closer. As much as he felt love for the child, it had been cursed to look like him instead of his beautiful mother.

Robin's heart was filled with agony and rage. Deciding to see nothing but red, he grabbed his sword and marched out of the camp. The only one who noticed him leave was Djaq. However, she did not make any movement to try and stop him, or alert anyone else. At this point, it would be foolish to try and stop Robin from doing something to Guy of Gisborne. She returned her attention on Rena, trying anything and everything she could to keep her friend alive. The camp was filled with silence as both Will and Emmy exited. Running straight into the arms of Much, Emmy couldn't keep the tears from falling out of her blue eyes. The thought of losing Rena was too much to bear. The rest of the gang's attention turned towards the carpenter, whose eyes were filled with the same pain as Emmy's.

"There is a strong chance," Will started slowly, trying to form the words, "that Rena will not live. The baby is alive and aright, but the labor may have taken her life." The rest of the gang fell into a deeper silence, unsure as to how to respond to the news. The loss of a friend was a feeling that none of them wanted to experience, especially when that friend was Rena. Marian came and buried herself in Will, as Robin was nowhere to be found. Little did they know that Robin was on a murdering rampage, ready to finish the job that Allan had started.

* * *

Guy of Gisborne sat bored in Locksley Manor. He knew that there was a strong chance that Rena Locksley was dead due to the way that the wolfs head had been acting. Smirking seemed like a grand idea, however, he couldn't bring himself to do so. If Rena was dead, there was no one left in the world for him. On a brighter note, he had also broken Hood and Dale if that was the case. Still, he could not bring himself to believe that his love could be dead. Suddenly, he heard the door break in. Laughing, he knew that it would be Hood this time around. "Well, well, well. I was just thinking about you Hood. When is the funeral?" he asked, standing up and pulling out his own sword. Robin snarled, his blood pumping hard throughout his body. All of his energy was focused upon killing the man who had taken his sister away from him.

"It has yet to be scheduled yet, as you are not dead yet," Robin retorted, throwing a blow towards Guy that was simply blocked and matched. Gisborne snarled at him, but Robin didn't seem to notice. "You killed Rena! Now you die!" he shouted, throwing more furry into his fighting. Guy tried to match Robin's, but failed to do so. In a matter of moments, Guy of Gisborne had his sword knocked out of his hand and far out of his reach. However, Robin did not want the Black Knight to have a quick and painless death. Tackling his enemy to the ground, Robin began to throw a fury of punches. Gisborne tried to match them with some of his own, but failed to leave a mark on the outraged outlaw. Soon, Gisborne felt his energy decreasing, his body shutting down from the amount of blood Robin was able to draw with his punches. Seeing that there was hardly any life left in Gisborne, Robin got off of him and picked up his sword once more. "This, is for Rena!" he yelled, thrusting his sword into Gisborne's heart. Robin watched the Black Knight's breathings stop, as his skin went completely pale and his eyes shut. Guy of Gisborne was no more.

Quickly, Robin sprinted back into the forest. He prayed that by some miracle, his sister had survived. However, that was not the impression he got upon getting to the Camp. Will had a trembling Marian in his arms, his shirt stained in her tears. Emmy was in Much's, his shirt matching Will's. John was sat on the ground, at loss of what to do or say. Robin froze in place, falling down to his knees. How could God have been so cruel to take his baby sister away from him? He had already missed five years of her life and couldn't bear if he didn't have her in his life. He realized that Djaq, Allan, and the baby were not in sight. Perhaps there could be a small chance she wasn't dead. However, the faces of the gang crushed that hope.

Robin stayed looking at the ground, not wanting to believe the truth when a gentle, trembling hand placed itself on his shoulder. At first, he thought that it was Marian, coming to comfort him. However, when he looked up he saw Rena in front of him. Quickly standing up, he pulled her into a tight hug, supporting her when he saw that she couldn't stand on her own. "Don't you ever leave me," he whispered into his sister's ear. Behind, he could see Allan holding the baby. Letting Rena go back to Allan's side, he slowly held out his arms for the baby. "May I hold my nephew?" Robin questioned, as Allan slowly placed the baby into Robin's arms.

"Thomas Robert A Dale," Rena whispered weakly, clinging onto Allan for support to stand. Robin nodded, liking the name they had selected for the child. Slowly, the gang made their way back into the camp. Life was slowly starting to get on a incline for them.


	14. Epilouge

Epilogue:

It had been a few months since King Richard had returned to England. Guy of Gisborne had been dead for almost four months, which interfered with Vaisey's plans with the Black Knights. After watching the sheriff be put to death for his treason against the crown, as well as Prince John's exile, the gang slowly began to drift onto a whole new type of life.

Much and Emmy were married shortly after, moving into Bonchurch. The two were happy as could be. Much was glad to be with the woman he had loved his entire life, as well as to be finally living on the lands that he had been promised. The two spent a good amount of time, however, with Robin and Marian in Locksley. Much couldn't help but to be around Robin, which Emmy didn't really mind as it meant be able to spend time with Marian. Both Emmy and Marian became expecting mothers.

Little John went off to find Alice and his son and moved in with them. He is happier now, as he is bonding with the family he loves more than anything else. Luke had passed away, leaving Alice to be married to John once more. The two are in a happy bliss, making up for the lost years that they had to suffer through. John has accepted Alice and Luke's son as his own, happy to help raise both of the children.

Robin and Marian were married, moving into Locksley which was to be expected. The king gave Robin the title of sheriff, which he plays out as well as Edward ever did. The two are happy to finally be together without any drama ruling their lives. Marian is pregnant with twins, due shortly after Emmy is.

Wanting to find his brother, Will and Djaq set off towards Scarborough. Even though they had been offered Knighton Hall for a home, neither Allan or Rena could let Will and Djaq leave without them. The four set off to make a home in Scarborough. Will and Allan run a Inn and Tavern together, which brings in a fair amount of business. Djaq set up a private practice through home as doctor, while Rena raised her and Allan's son, with the help of Allan, Will, and Djaq. Djaq and Will are engaged to be married, and plan to return to Locksley to have their wedding. All four keep in contact with the rest of the gang through letters at least twice a week.

Finally, the outlaws were able to live their lives out without any worry. They had all, finally, received their happily ever after.


End file.
